


Sweet Fangs

by zerozaki_Zen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, And doesn't know how to be one, Awesome Hange Zoe, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Casual, Comedy, Cute, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human Erwin Smith, Human Hange Zoe - Freeform, Levi is an accidental vampire, Levi/Eren Yeager Fluff, M/M, Party, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Eren Yeager, Werewolf Mates, fangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: SummaryThrough the years humans lived in peace inside the strong walls that protect them from the monsters and demons outside.After years of peace, the humans never questioned why the monster and demons stopped hunting them. Could it be the works of the walls? Or something else?****After getting caught in accident on the construction of the new headquarters, Levi woke up and discovered that he is a vampire. Which is impossible since he doesn't have any bite marks on his neck.In order to prevent alarms on the people, Levi was sent outside the walls to investigate to why the monsters were so peaceful. In short, he was exiled. Despite that Levi will go on his mission to prove his loyalty to the people and earn his military rank again.But what he didn't expect is to see the monsters and demons having the craziest, the loudest, and the greatest party in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't know what's happening to me. Every fiber of my being hurt like hell.

The pain travels on my body and it never stop. I can't do anything but scream the pain out and cry it out.

"Make it stop!" I screamed, feeling a tear slips on the corner of my eye. I don't care anymore, I don't care if they saw the famous Levi Ackerman cry. All I want is this pain to stop.

"It's okay, Levi." Hange cooed but I can clearly see that she's panicking.

No, it's not okay! I don't understand why this is happening. I was just checking the progress of the construction of the new headquarters, then the fucking ceiling fell, trapping me and most of the workers. I remembered the pained sounds coming from the workers and from myself. I remembered the heavy weight on my chest and it is crushing me every time a minute pass. I remembered being thirsty, meaning I'm losing blood fast but I can't move to look at myself and tend the wound. 

Then, I remembered the rain. It was raining, as far as I can recall the weather was pleasant when I did the check ups. Even so, I gladly opened my mouth to catch some of the drops to ease my thirst. Surprisingly, I discovered that rain water is sweet and delicious like chocolate. I can't get enough of it, I catch the sweet drops until I felt myself drowning and the pain.... it mysteriously disappeared....

And then the fucking pain came back again.

I didn't remembered being rescued. I didn't remembered being brought to the hospital. I didn't remembered any of that. 

I screamed on the top of my lungs, begging for the pain to stop. I pulled on my strains.

"I'm sorry, Levi. But we have to tie you up or you might hurt yourself!" Hange explained.

I can see how her eyes water behind her glasses, her hands tremble as she shot me another dose of morphine. I knew that she is doing her best but the drug didn't do much help.

My body jerked when another pain zapped my body. My mouth fell open on a silent scream as I felt my body dies away. My eyes glued at the disgusting white ceiling.

Everything stopped.

Everybody in the room stopped moving as I remain frozen. Then, I let out my last breath, all my tense muscles relaxed and once again I found peace. The feeling was exactly the same when I was drowning on that sweet rain. I closed my eyes and let myself relax on the pleasant feeling.

"Oh my god!" 

I heard someone said in horror but I can't bring myself to open my eyes.

"Levi?"

I heard Hange, her voice is surprisingly full of concern and worry. I forced my eyes open but I only manage to lift my libs almost half way.

Hange brushed my hair away from my face and behind her is Erwin, he looked awful and are those tears on his face? I've never seen my friends look like shit. 

I was about to sit up and roll my eyes at them when suddenly I heard a heart beat. My eyes landed on the Hange's neck, right on the pulse. I can feel the warm blood as it flows. Licking my lips, I lean towards her to sniff at the delicious treat.

"Miss Hange stay away from him!" 

Nanaba's voice came in and I was shock to see my prey was pulled away from me. Pulling on the trains, I hissed at her.

"Nanaba! Let go of me!" Hange thrust out of her grasped and faced me once again. "Levi...."

She said it like she was sorry but I can't care less, my throat is drying and it hurts. I'm so thirsty, I need.... I need...

"You need blood?" Hange said flatly.

"Yes!" I almost shouted at her. Baring my fangs like a savage dog. My head is running wild, I can't think of anything but that delicious warm blood.

Hange sighs with a smile, I watched as she took a scalpel and cut wrist. I eagerly waited on my bed as she approach me, like a child waiting to given some ice cream. 

When Hange wrist is within reach, I grasped it and dug my fangs on that sweet pulse. I moan at the heavenly taste, taking mouth full after mouth full until... Is that sour chips I taste?!

I yank my fangs off her wrist and pushed her out.

"The fuck?! Did you eat those fucking chips again?!" I growl at her. Spitting some of the sour blood.

"Levi! You're back!" Hange squealed, wrapping her arms around me. 

"What the fuck get off me!" I tried pushing her off me then I found Erwin coming towards us, arms spread for a hug. 

"No! No! No!" It was a poor attempt. Now, I'm trap in the fucking hug of friendship.

"Levi! You made us worried sick!" Hange practically screamed on his ear.

"We thought you were dead!" Erwin added.

"I'm fine! Just let go!" I pushed them both but as I saw them flew to the walls, my whole body froze.

I watched both of my friends groaning in pain as they tried to stand up. Then it click. I looked at my hands, noticing how dead pale I am. Memories of wanting blood so much hit me like a boulder. 

"I'm- I'm-" I hugged myself as my vision adjust at the lighting and nose hurt at the strong stench of alcohol.

"Levi... It's okay.." 

I stared at Hange like she just grown two heads. She reached my check and caress it like a mother to a child. "It's okay."

Even with her reassurance, I knew nothing will be okay.

*****

I stand at the walls gate. Completely dazed.

"Levi, I'm sorry." Hange said.

She pulled me into a hug but now, I can't return it. I feel so numb. 

3 months ago, I turned into a vampire. I don't know how but it has something to do with incident on the construction area. Within those months, my friends helped me in the best of their capabilities. They even went to the king to ask permission for me to stay but sadly, the king didn't agree.

If I were the king I would probably do the same. A vampire in the walls, that is dangerous. Even after years of peace with those monsters, we humans still fear them. It just too sad that I, Captain Levi Ackerman turned into one of them. A vampire.

They hid my existence, they let it out that I died when the building collapsed. For 3 months, I hide like a fucking coward. 

I hate it.

"Levi," Hange called again but the call just went straight out of the window.

"Levi!" 

I felt my face sting and it only register to me that Hange slapped me. She grabbed both of my shoulder, forcing me to focus at him.

"This is not the end of the word." Hange states, determination burning in her eyes. "Instead of being exile, Levi as captain of this human race, you will find out why the monsters are suspiciously peaceful!"

My eyes widen at Hange words. She was right, instead of moping around I should work hard to earn my rank again. Thousands years ago, our ancestors built these tall walls to protect the human race from monsters. After 12 years, none of us heard anything about the monsters, they suddenly stopped attacking. It was.... peaceful. But we are all aware that this peace won't last long, it was just too suspicious. Maybe the monsters were plotting something?

With the new built determination, I said. "I'll prove everyone that I'm not like those monsters."

"That's the Levi I know."

Hange hugged me again before I left the world I called home.


	2. Chapter 2

Holding my cape securely around me, I passed through the forest. 

It's been two hours that I've started walking and surprisingly I never felt tired. Yet I can feel the weight on my shoulders, pushing me down. A simply reminder that I'm no longer human. But I brush it off. I am Levi Ackerman, I might have turned into a vampire but I wouldn't see this as a curse, instead I have to take advantage of it. For now, I haven't seem any monsters. I expected to encounter one when I passed the gates of my home but there was none.

Stopping, I closed my eyes and check what my senses are capable of. Vampires senses were heightened compare to humans, that's what the books says as well as the elders.

Birds, deers, insects... I can hear them. I snapped my head towards a deer's direction, my eyes quickly adjust and I can.... see it. I can see the deer, grazing over the grass. It stopped and stared at my direction.

Blinking a few times, I tried to calm myself. It was too overwhelming, it was like I have powers, real powers.

"Checking around?"

I jerked away at the sudden voice behind me. My reflexes must have a mind of their own because I end up throwing myself on a tree.

"Shit! Are you okay?!" The 'person' asked, approaching me.

I shake my head until my vision cleared.

"Are you okay?" Squatting down, ai can feel the warmth from his hand as he placed it on my shoulder and gave me a gentle shake.

I stared at him. I would probably say that this person is a monster but.... his eyes. They were huge and the color, I felt like drowning in depths of the ocean yet I didn't witness pain but beauty. The scent of mint and pine flooded my nose, I cough at the intensity of the scent.

"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Do you need blood?" He casually offer.

I stare at him. Did I heard him right? He offered blood? He knows that I'm a vampire? I let my eyes wonder on his features. 

Boyish look, sun-kissed skin, chocolate messy hair and... are those dog ears?

I blink at him several times. A monster, to be exact, a werewolf. My breath hitched. He's a fucking werewolf! All I know about them is to - Never. Ever. In counter a werewolf. They have the strength of ten men and-

Before I knew it the werewolf bit his wrist and pushed his bleeding wrist in my mouth. 

"Mhp!" 

I was about to protest until the familiar sweet taste of blood touched my tongue. I can't help it no matter how confused I am, when I caught the smell of blood my head went blank. I gladly taken his offer. Wrapping my hands kn his, instinctively burried my fangs on the cut. The blood is heaven and this one taste like... steak?

"Yep! The tastiest steak in the whole damn universe!" The wolf proudly announced.

I hummed in agreement, watching him under my lashes. It is good steak. I release his hand, closing my eyes as I took deep breaths that I don't really need. Then when I feel my mind started to function again, assess my situation but all I can think about is: WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!

"Better?" He smiled at me, proudly showing off his canines. 

I gulped at the sight, those teeth can rip my throat apart. Before fear wins me, I caught a glimpse of his tail. It was fucking wagging like damn dog. All fear went down the drain.

"Y-yeah..." It came out as a whisper but I can tell he heard me because his dog ears perked up.

"Yey! That's good!"

He kept smiling at me like he is waiting for some reward with his tail wagging back and fort. I risked rising my hand to scratch his ears. Inches away, the werewolf leaned on my hand. I flinched in contact but feeling his soft fluffy ears on my hand changed it all, I stroke his ear and he barked like a happy puppy.

For some reasons, I felt my nose bleed.

"This is nice ~" the werewolf said in pure bliss. "Wait!" He perked up, and I instintively retract my hands. "What is your name? My name is Eren!"

"Levi..." I lower my hand and stared at him. I can't seem to process the fact that this 'Eren' is one of the dangerous monsters on the list. Because he is.... I can't seem to find the right words when he continues to stare at me like he is begging to have a new friend to play with.

"Nice to meet you, Levi!" Once again he gave me a blinding smile. 

Eren is completely a bouncing ray of sunshine. His smile, even with his sharp canine teeth proves it. Not to mentioned he offered his own blood to me. Is he really a werewolf?

"Levi, what are you doing here?" He asked with pure curiosity.

"I... I'm... What are you doing here?" I tried to give the question back at him because I can't find my own answer. I just can't say that I woke up and I was turned into a vampire, got exiled and now wondering aimlessly in the forest.

"A fox stole my ball, I tried to get it back but it out smarted me and I lost him," Eren sighs in defeat.

A ball. He's a fucking dog!

"That's too.... bad," I manage to say. Despite the fresh blood feeding my system, my brain seems to have trouble processing.... well, everything.

"Ummm, are you gonna stay here? You can take the road you know."

"Road?" I've been wondering for two hours and I never seen a damn road.

"Yep, up south. Come on, it's easier and cleaner," Eren grabs my arms, hoisting me up before dragging me to a certain direction.

I examine him while I can as he dragged me. He almost looked.... normal. He wore clothes in a similar style like ours in the walls. If I take off the fluffy ears and tail, I can easily say that Eren is a normal human. This is not what I expect werewolves looked like, books and stories told me that they have a snout of a dog, hairy, and ten times larger with sharp claws and teeth.

"We are here!" My thoughts were cut short when Eren stopped and announces our arrival.

"Oh," was all I can say. There is a path. A brick path. It was nicely made and well maintained.

"Well, I guess this is good bye?" Eren chuckled slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So, you're a traveler? Where are you going?"

"I... don't know..." I can't just say: somewhere where monsters and demons are so I can gather information about their plots on the humans in the walls.

"Why don't you come with me?!" Eren cheers excitedly.

"Ummm okay..." I agree just so I can gather more info on what the fuck is happening.

"Then this way!" Eren took my hand and once again dragging me to the path. "Because there is going to be a fucking party in town!!"

"Party???" I asked making sure I heard it right.

"Yep! The greatest party in the world!!!!" Eren howled and it took me off guard.

I shake my head and blink several times.

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe what I'm seeing. Monsters, demons, they are everywhere and they are.... dancing.

I was standing at the corner of the bar with a 'vampire drink safe' juice on my hand. The multi colored lights danced with the monsters in the dance floor and they were accompanied by the loud beating of the drums.

"Levi! How's the drink?!" Eren bounced beside me with his own mug of.... something on his hand.

"It's ahh..." I stared down at my glass. I can't describe the color of the 'drink' but I can recognized the sweet scent of honey. 

"You won't know until you try it, right?" Eren nudged me with a grin. He must have noticed that I didn't even took a drop of the 'unknown' drink.

A thought came rushing to my head. Will he kill me if I didn't do what he say? Well, it's very too late to think about things like that now, seeing Eren bouncing on his heels with his tail wagging like a dog.

I looked down at me drink. 

I am one of them now, maybe I should just embrace it.

Taking a deep breath, I raised the glass to my mouth and drank the whole thing.

"What do you think?!" Eren shouted excitedly.

I tasted honey, and.... Cake? Cake in a drink is so weird but for some reasons, it is good.

"Good."

"Yey! Then let's dance!" Eren grabbed my wrist and practically dragging me to the dance floor. I didn't even have the chance to put my glass on the bar but thankfully a demon waitress took off the hand with swift expert hands.

I eyed the monsters around me during the journey. Werewolves, vampires, devils, witches, and many more.... They are having fun....

They looked different too, from their faces, hairs, and clothing. They looked almost normal, except that some of them are huge, with fangs, wings, claws, scales, dog ears, and tails.

We stopped in the middle and Eren started dancing with no care. While I stand, completely lost.

"Come on, Levi!"

Dance? I'm Corporal Levi Ackerman. I don't dance, I offered my whole life to protect and fight for humanity and this dog expect me to dance? This is crazy! No, everything is crazy!

"Come on, follow me." Eren encouraged, slowing down his movements so I can copy them.

I stare at him for a moment before I decided to just fuck it. I stiffly imitate the wolf and I never felt so embarrassed in my life. I can feel my cheeks heating up, wait, I can still blush? I thought I don't have blood anymore.

"There! Now your getting it!" Eren laughs.

I blushed harder but I didn't stop my awkward dancing. I glanced at everyone around me but none of them even payed attention to me, thankfully.

The music got louder, Eren was laughing and throwing his hands in the air and everyone followed, of course I joined in too.

The longer I stayed in the dance floor, my confidence grew and I joined Eren laughing at nothing and dancing like crazy.

"Fuck royal duties!!"

I heard someone shouts in the crowed.

"I hate my tail!!!"

Another followed.

"Screw the fox who stole my ball!" Eren joins in.

I heard a small 'Hey!" at the back. It must have been the Fox Eren was talking about.

Feeling a little bolder, I decided to join the shout out for fun.

"I FUCKING HATE GERMS!!"

It felt like the weigh on my shoulders were lifted. It was satisfying!

"ME TOO!"

I turned over the source of the voice. It belonged to a swamp monster. I felt sorry for him, it must be really hard.

"Ahahahaha! Why are you soooo cute?!?!?!?" Eren shouted at me. Stealing my full attention.

"Are you saying that I'm short?!" shouted back at him. Wow, very mature, Corporal Levi.

"Maybe?!?!? I don't know?!?!?!"

"Well, you are cute too!! You damned puppy!!!! With your stupid dog ears and fluffy tail!!!" I don't know why am I doing this, it must be the drink. Anyway, this is fun.

"I am not a puppy!!!!!" 

"Hi!!!!!!!!!!???!! Levi!!!?!!!!!!!"

I snapped towards the familiar voice that reached my ears.

It was....

"Hange?!"

The music stopped and so as the monsters around. They all froze and stared at Hange like she was the monster.

Strong arms pulled me in a hard chest, a deep growl resonate within. I looked up and found myself in the arms of a real werewolf. Teeth bared, eyes glows in gold, the deep growl made the hairs in the back of my stand stand.

Eren was.... Terrifying.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! Everyone!!!!!" She shouted, her voiced echoed at the silence. "I'm Hange!!!!!!!"

"Hi, Hange." Everyone said in perfect unison.

There was a pregnant pause. I scan all the monsters around me as best as I can. They all are terrified but not at Hange, they are afraid of someone else.

"You smell like Levi."

I felt the arms around me tighten and I saw the way the monsters backed away, leaving a good space between us and Hange. None of them dared to look at us. To Eren.

They are afraid of Eren.

"Oh, ahhh.." Hange quickly took a book in her backpack and skim through the pages. It was a werewolf book with a fucking library stamp from 'Caterpillar Library'. "I smell like Levi because - I am his friend!!!"

"Is she your friend?" 

That doesn't sound like Eren at all. Out of fear, I yelped a yes. Eren instantly relaxes, his eyes returned to their usual teal color and the music started again. The monsters around recovered and continued their dancing.

What the fuck was that about?!

"I'm really sorry about that..." Eren apologized, ears drawn back, and was giving me his fucking puppy eyes like he was begging for something.

I stand. Clueless. I don't know what to say, it was like Eren was waiting for me to say something and I don't know what to say. All I can muster was: "What just happened?"

Eren immediately turned red. He shrink, looking everywhere except at me. "It was nothing! Just forget what I did! Haha!"

I blinked at him. Did I miss something important? Except the part where this puppy turned into a terrifying werewolf?! 

I looked at the monsters around me, hoping someone will explain things to me. But all I saw were grins and a whole lot of thumbs up. What the fuck?!

"I-I'll get you and your friend a drink!!!! Wait there!!!!" Eren pointed at the empty couch before bolting away.

I stand there, jaw drop. I know I said this a hundred times but... WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!

I shake my head and focused at something more important. 

Hange.

And I found her dancing with a group of monsters.

"THIS IS THE BEST PARTY EVER!!!!!!"

She shouted on the top of her lungs.

Yeah, I really need to sit down and have a drink.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat, watching the dancing monsters and Hange on the dance floor. It's been 10 minutes and Eren hasn't returned with the drink I need.

After a few minutes, I almost dozed off when Hange came bouncing on the couch.

"This is the best day of my life!!!" She screamed on my ear.

Wincing, I back away from my energetic friend before shooting all my questions to her. "Okay! Okay! First of all! What are you doing here? How did you even get here?! How did you find me?!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold your horses! Heh, horses..." Hange giggles as a centaur passed our table.

I just sigh in disbelief. "Just answer  my questions."

"Okay, so as your best friend, I can't just leave you like that." Hange let out a fake sob, I glared at her and thankfully she got the message and straighten herself. "Sorry, but really, I was very worried about you Levi. What happens if some monsters eat you and-"

"So, you sneak out?! Hange, what were you thinking?! You knew I can handle myself perfectly! What happens if these monsters were not friendly?"

"But! They're friendly! Very, actually."

"Still!" I pinched the bridge of nose, hoping it will at least lessen the stress. "But, I really... appreciate you coming here."

"What?! What did you just say?!" Hange shouted over the banging music.

I almost forgot that Hange is a human. That she didn't have heighten senses to hear me over the music. For some reason, I was thankful for it, I'm sure Hange will go mush and hug me to death when she heard what I said.

"Nothing!" I shouted back at her.

"Hey! Where is your wolf buddy?!" Whipping her head back in fort, the human tries to find the said werewolf.

"I don't know, he said he will get drinks...." I said, searching the crowd for a familiar messy hair and fluffy ears. 

I am still wondering what was the whole fiasco that happened earlier and I am itching to get some answer from Eren but it seems like he is not willing to tell me.

"Hey, Hange you studied monsters, right?" I scooted closer to her.

"Yeah! I can tell you want to ask about your wolf buddy's behavior earlier?"

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well, I'm not sure since the records on a werewolf behavior is limited and I just got this book." Hange once again, took out the werewolf book and showed it to me. "But I think I can find out a deeper meaning if I visit their library." Hange bounced on her seat excitedly.

"Library?"

"This town has one, I asked one of my dance partners and they even suggest that I should share some human literature."

"That's... Great. But I need any answers now, I don't want offended him or engaged myself in an awkward conversation with him." I maybe a soldier but we don't thoroughly studies our targets like Hange does.

"Okay, so I'll start off with the dynamics." Hange sat up, automatically in professional mode. "Werewolves had dynamics, alpha, beta, omega. Alphas are the dominant, usually the leader of the pack. Betas are followers, they can be excellent when hunting in groups with an alpha. And lastly, omegas, they are the breeders. I also read that there are male omegas and it is possible for them to get pregnant."

"I don't see that this got to do with Eren's behavior."

"Well, you see, werewolves had distinct scents and Alphas shows possessive behavior of their property. Your friend got riled up because he smelt you in me."

"You think he's an alpha? Really?" I stared at her in disbelief. Eren and I just met and there is no way he created that fondness in less than 3 hours.

Leaning close to me, Hange spoke. "Did you pet him?" 

I blink at her. Fuck, I did.

"You once said to me to never pet a stray dog because it will untitled you as it's new master. Well, I guess that's how your wolf buddy sees you." Hange pushed up her glasses in a proud manner.

"So, Eren is what? My new dog now?"

"You can say that. Oh, speak of the devil." 

We both turn towards the said werewolf. Eren is standing in front of us, eyes down, ears flat on his head and tail between his legs. He looked like a kicked puppy with his hands full of drinks.

"Hey," I grabbed his attention when he is busy setting down our drinks. "It's okay, I don't really mind your behavior earlier."

"Really? So, it's okay?" Eren immediately perked up but there is hesitant in his eyes.

I don't know what he really means but if this is just going to be a pet/master relationship then why not? At least, I know that Eren can protect me if something came up. "Sure."

Eren returned to his usual ball of sunshine, he practically hopped right next to me and snuggled like a dog that needs attention.

"Okay, okay, calm down right now you dumb puppy!" I chuckled, stroking his ears.

"I am not a puppy!" Eren puffed, looking extremely annoyed. More reason to tease him then. "Anyway, are you hungry?"

"Ahhh..." Now that Eren mentioned it, I am hungry from all the dancing. My fear once again came back to me. I can hear each heart beat, smell the delicious warm blood as flows on every living beings blood stream. 

And...

Before I knew it, I found Eren's wrist on my lips again. I bit down on Eren's wrist not taking my eyes off of him. He didn't even winch when I bit him, he even encourage me with a smile.

But... I don't want this.

My vision gone blurry and I just realized that I was crying.

Letting go of Eren's wrist, I tried to hide myself but Hange immediately stopped me. She was kneeling in front of me, holding both of my hands, preventing me from covering myself. While in the walls, I never shed a tear and it made Hange really worried about my mental health.

"I... Is my blood not good?" Eren almost whined.

"No, sweety. Levi is just-"

"I don't want this." I blurt out, finally letting the tears fell.

"Hey, it's not that bad." Eren tries, patting my back as reassurance. "Blood can be a little disgusting at times."

"Oh, sweety. Levi is not born as a vampire." Hange supplied.

"Oh, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. There's nothing can be done." I said, feeling Hange's grip loosen, I tug my hands free to wipe the tears.

"I have an adopted sister and she's a vampire. Maybe she can help you adjust." Eren offered.

I hardly noticed his arm sling on my shoulder but I didn't mentioned. I need this support. Is this the feeling of having a dog? An animal that can forever understand me?

"That's great! Thank you for the offer Eren. Levi, I think you should accept, that way you can discover your new self and slowly accept it."

"Yeah..." I sniff. Fuck, I can't believe I'm crying at my age.

"I think we had enough dancing for now. You guys can bunk at my place." Eren offered.

"Thanks! But I think I'll be living at the Caterpillar Library for now." Hange chuckles as she helped me on my feet.

"Okay, so Levi, is it a yes? My house has a spare room."

"Yeah... Thanks, Eren." I manage to speak. It is a very stressful day.

Eren and Hange helped me out. Once outside, Hange pointed at the library to where she will be staying and Eren drew a map of his house on the town for Hange to locate.

We go in our separate ways and I can feel the tiredness on my feet. 

"You okay?" Eren asked, noticing my slow pace.

"Just tired." I eyed the horizon with worry. The sun is about rise.

Eren must have notice it too because without a word he scooped me in bridal style before dashing through the town.

As the horizon shows colors, my eyes grew heavy and heavy until I fell asleep in Eren's arms.


End file.
